


Les Noldorin

by amyfortuna



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Gen, Les Misérables References, Les Misérables Spoilers, M/M, Musicals, Song Parody, The Noldor, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3259664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The songs of Les Miserables, adapted to the story of the Noldor in Beleriand in the First Age. Songs to be added as I complete them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Doom of Manwe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is to the tune of 'Stars' and takes place after the Oath of Feanor in the Silmarillion. It is sung by Manwe or his representative.

There, out in the darkness, fugitives wander,  
Fallen to doom, fallen from grace.  
As Eru my witness, tears unnumbered you’ll shed  
If you go from this place.  
If you go from this place,  
You’ll go your way in the dark  
Hear me now, heed my word:  
Those who follow the path of the Vanyar  
Shall have their reward  
But if you vow as Feanor vowed  
The flame, the sword! 

Stars, in their multitudes,  
Number uncounted,  
Filling the darkness  
With order and light,  
They are my witnesses  
Silent and sure  
Keeping watch in the night  
Keeping watch in the night  
They know their place in the sky  
They hold their course and their aim  
And each in its time returns and returns  
And is always the same.  
And if you fall as Melkor fell  
You fall in flame! 

And so it must be for so it is written  
On the shoreway to Valinor  
That those who flee us and kill their kin  
Must pay the price! 

Melkor, one day we will find him  
That we may see him  
Safe behind bars  
In outer darkness  
Until then  
Go your way  
Go your way by the stars!


	2. Beren and Luthien's First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beren and Luthien meet for the first time as she dances in the woods of Doriath. Daeron, who had been playing for her, watches from behind a tree as the lovers meet. Sung by Beren, Luthien, and Daeron to the tunes of 'In My Life' and 'A Heart Full of Love'.

Beren:  
In my life  
You dance like the stars and the light of the sun!

Luthien:  
And my life  
Seems to stop  
As if something is over  
Before scarcely begun!

Beren:  
Tinuviel, you’re the fate  
Who has brought me here  
Thanks to you, I’m lost in a dream  
Where my love is near!  
And I soar through a world that is new  
That is free…

Daeron:  
Every word that she sings  
Is a dagger in me.   
In my life, there’s been no one like her anywhere  
Anywhere that she is,  
Flowers spring where her feet kiss. 

\----

Beren:  
A heart full of love  
A heart full of song -   
I’m doing everything all wrong -  
Valar, for shame, I do not even know your name,  
Dear nightingale   
Won’t you say?  
Won’t you tell? 

Luthien:  
A heart full of love -  
But who are you then?

Beren:  
My name’s Beren, Barahir’s son.

Luthien:  
And I’m Luthien.

Beren:  
Luthien! I don’t know what to say.

Luthien:  
Then make no sound. 

Beren:  
I am lost.

Luthien:   
I am found. 

Beren:   
A heart full of love.

Daeron:  
She was never mine to lose.

Luthien:   
A heart full of you.

Daeron:  
Why regret what could not be?

Beren:  
One single look and then I knew. 

Daeron:  
These are words she’ll never say

Luthien:  
I knew it, too. 

Daeron:   
Not to me, not for me, 

Beren and Luthien:   
From today, everyday.   
For it isn’t a dream,  
Not a dream, after all!

Daeron:   
She will never feel this way!


	3. Luthien Sings Before Mandos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The song of Luthien before Mandos. To the tune of 'I Dreamed A Dream'.

There was a time when life was kind,  
Voices were soft and words inviting  
There was a time when love was mine,  
And love was a song  
And the song was exciting.   
There was a time  
Then it all went wrong. 

I loved a Man in time gone by   
When hope was high  
And life worth living  
I could not dream that he would die  
I thought my Father’d be forgiving. 

But I was young and unafraid  
And dreams were made and used  
And wasted  
I thought my ransom would be paid  
My bride-price won  
And all love tasted.

But my fate has come at last  
And its voice, as soft as thunder,  
Has torn my hopes apart  
Have turned my dreams to shame. 

He spent a summer by my side -  
He filled my days with endless wonder!   
We fought monsters in our time  
But he was dead when autumn came!

And still I dream he’ll come to me  
And we could live our years together  
But there are dreams that cannot be  
And there are fates we cannot weather. 

How I dreamed my life would be  
So different from this hell I’m living  
So different now from what it seemed  
Now fate has killed the love I dreamed.


	4. Maedhros' Suicide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maedhros, along with Maglor, steals the two remaining Silmarils after the War of Wrath. This is sung by Maedhros, mourning his very bad decisions (one of which led to the death of his lover Fingon), as he stands over the fiery chasm he is about to throw himself and his Silmaril into. (The tune is a mix of "What Have I Done" and "Javert's Suicide".)

What have I done, sweet Eru, what have I done?  
Become a thief in the night, become a dog on the run?  
Have I fallen so far and is the hour so late  
That nothing remains but the Oath of my hate  
And my cries in the dark that nobody hears  
Here where I stand at the turning of the years? 

If there’s another way to go, we missed it long ages ago  
Our Oath was a war that could never be won  
Unnumbered tears and a murdered Fingon  
He found me when I was almost dead  
He became my saviour instead. 

Yet why did I allow that one  
To touch my heart and teach me love?  
He treated me like any other,  
Gave me his trust, he called me lover.  
My heart he sought to raise above  
Can such things be?  
Now he’s gone I hate the world  
This world that always hated me! 

The Oath I now fulfil in doubt  
As I have doubted all these years  
My heart is gone and yet it trembles  
The love I have known is lost in shadow.

Are these guards Valar or are they Orcs?  
And do they know  
That by allowing me to leave  
They have killed me even so. 

I am reaching but I fall  
Even the stars are black and cold  
I stare into a fiery void  
And the ground, it will not hold.

I’ll escape now from this land  
From the land without Fingon  
There is nowhere I can turn  
There is no way to go on!


	5. Maglor Wanders By The Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maglor, along with Maedhros, have stolen the two remaining Silmarils after the War of Wrath. This song is sung by Maglor as he wanders the shores of the Sea with a burning Silmaril in his hand. (The tune is a mix of "What Have I Done" and "Javert's Suicide".)

Who were those guards?  
What sort of Orc-ways were these?  
They had us dead to rights  
And choose to let us go free?  
It was our hour at last  
To meet our final fate  
They cannot wipe out the past  
Or wash us clean from the slate  
But all it would take is a flick of a knife  
This pain could end, along with this life. 

Damned if I’ll go back, repent as a thief  
Damned as I hold it at the end of the chase  
I made an Oath and the Oath is not mocked -   
I wish the Silmarils had never been made!  
It burns me but fair is fair  
The pain I must bear I’ll bear. 

How can I be allowed to live?  
There is no place I can be free.  
I am desperate, I am hunted  
There is nowhere I can be. 

I should have perished in the night.   
It was their right.   
It was my right to die as well.   
Instead I live but live in hell. 

And my thoughts fly apart  
Can it be believed?  
Can I be forgiven?  
Can my crimes be reprieved? 

That I have erred I do not doubt  
I never doubted all these years  
My heart was stone but now it trembles  
My world, I know, was lost in Shadow. 

Can I save my soul?   
How do I know?   
What can I do to change my life?   
Is there another way to go? 

I am reaching but I fall  
And the dark is closing in  
I stare into the Sea  
I lift, I throw it in,  
I’ll escape now from this world  
And from all I have become  
Maglor is nothing now  
Another journey must begin!


End file.
